


低俗电影

by Vickyzwy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 产卵, 人外, 强迫, 野外露出
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: 看不见的怪物x11，人外，强迫，野外被拍到，产卵
Relationships: mob!eleventh doctor, monster/eleventh doctor
Kudos: 6





	低俗电影

你在旧货店里发现了这张碟，它被压在几本书页卷边泛黄的旧书下面，塑料的光碟壳上留下了阳光炙烤的痕迹。冥冥之中的神秘推力牵引着你的手，让你拽着塑料壳的一角把它抽了出来。是空白的，外壳上没有剧情简介，也没有演员介绍，被太阳晒得褪色的塑料壳陈旧而脆弱，像冬天挂在树上的最后一片树叶一样死气沉沉。  
你小心翼翼地把塑料外壳打开，飞舞的灰尘让你忍不住擤了擤鼻子。里面同样是空白的，圆环状的碟片上刷了一层白色染剂，真是奇怪的光碟——等一下？  
你刚刚准备把盖子扣上，放下这张光盘去淘一淘别的更有趣的旧货，却忽然发现碟片的一角写了一行小字：博士和看不见的怪兽。字迹潦草，和光碟的塑料壳一样充满了年代感，怪兽两个字已经被磨得满是划痕，看来这张奇怪的碟片也许也曾风靡一时，被无数人传阅过。  
你忽然开始好奇。恐怖片吗？  
仅仅一英镑多一点就让你买到了这张奇怪的碟。旧货店老板抬了抬眼皮，把手里的烟屁股按熄在了破旧宽大的红木桌子上。“给钱就卖。”他忙着看不知哪个年代的色情杂志，搔首弄姿的漂亮女人显然比你更有吸引力——也许他连你最后付没付钱都不知道。不过你还是翻了翻口袋，在污迹斑斑的桌子上留下了你仅有的一点钱。日子过得不容易，而你最近接二连三地搬家，也耗尽了自己几乎全部的积蓄。可是无论你搬到哪里，床下的窃窃私语和半夜疯狂的砸墙声都如附骨之蛆般跟着你，你不害怕，但是极度疲惫。也许这张奇怪的光碟能让你放松下来？可能吧，你只是在跟着自己的感觉做事。

碟片在机器上嘶嘶的摩擦声让你重新感觉到了一点平静生活的安逸。你窝在沙发里，没有拿零食和饮料——也许这是个无聊的纪录片或是法制教育片呢，你做好了不喜欢就立刻关掉，然后回到屋里睡觉的准备。反正生活一直这么无趣，多一点失望也无所谓。  
画面里是一片浓密茂盛的草地，镜头剧烈地抖动着，似乎摄影机的主人在努力让自己隐匿在草丛里。随着喘息声逐渐变低，你终于看清了画面正中的东西。  
那是一个狼狈的男人。衬衫被扯成了碎片，勉勉强强挂在他的肩膀上，下身的状况甚至更糟糕，连可以勉强遮羞的布片都被撕扯下来，扔到了地上。你愣愣地看着他赤裸身体上点缀着的红痕——那些痕迹像奶油蛋糕上的彩色糖珠一般惹人怜爱，以至于你居然没有注意到他是浮在空中的——他的腿仿佛被外力强硬地拽开，被迫拢成了M型，而你的视角刚好能看到他红艳翕张着的肉穴。  
漂浮在半空的，狼狈而色情的漂亮男人。  
他在反抗，徒劳地在半空中扭动着身子，巧克力色的蓬松头发随着他的动作微颤着。你看到了他的脸，他的嘴诡异地张大，舌头尽可能地往前伸着，仿佛被迫在吞咽着什么硕大的东西，那东西在他的喉咙里抽插，大概是一直伸到了他的食道里。你呆愣愣地看着他细瘦的脖子被撑出的明显弧度，而他漂亮绿眼睛里淌下的泪水划过脸侧，和嘴角溢出的涎液混在一起，在下颌扯出了一条粘腻的银丝。  
你不自主地把手伸进了裤子里抚慰自己半硬的性器，另一只空闲的手颤抖着抓起了遥控器把音量调高。  
在男人的呜咽声和不住的干呕声里，你终于意识到了“看不见的怪物”到底是什么东西。  
他似乎已经被蹂躏有一阵子了，你打量着他精瘦身体上留下的粘液和痕迹，还有明显被拧得发红肿胀了的小巧乳头，想象着那个怪物对他做的事。  
持续不断的呜咽声陡然提高，那怪物大概是暂时放过了男人的嘴。你看着他努力地把脖子侧扭过来，剧烈地咳嗽着，半伸出来的舌头上往下滴着可能是怪物留下的半透明粘液。他在说话，被折磨到红肿的嘴唇费力地微微张合。你仔细地辨别那个沙哑微弱的声音：“我是……”  
他喘的很厉害，几乎没办法说出完整的句子。  
“我是……”  
你分不清是他不想继续说下去，还是怪物的动作让他闭上了嘴。  
他的腿被扯得更开，股间的肉洞被什么东西缓缓撑大了，他的呻吟里透着绝望，拼命地想收缩穴口把那个看不见的东西挤出去，但显然无济于事。  
你没办法想象他吃进去了一个多大的东西。  
那小巧的肉洞痉挛着，被慢慢撑开，你能透过逐渐张开的穴口看见里面蠕动的艳红色软肉。那怪物大概是试探着男人的后穴，穴口随着那根看不见的阴茎（或者是触手？）的抽插开合着，你能清晰地看到粘液被搅得泛起白沫，又在咕叽咕叽的淫荡水声里，从穴口被挤出来。溢出来的粘液沿着他浑圆丰满的臀部划过，留下几条色情的银色曲线。他的双腿剧烈地颤抖着，举起两臂似乎想要抓挠反抗，却又被死死地束缚住。  
你看着肉穴内里的软肉被层层推挤着，被迫吞进那怪物的东西。滑腻的肉壁随着怪物的动作而蠕动吞咽。你不敢去看那男人的脸，他的呻吟声虚弱而绝望，却又夹杂着愤怒。这一切让你对自己看着这个碟片时抑制不住的兴奋感到愧疚。  
这是假的，你告诉自己。这只是个加了点儿特效的色情影片而已，这个色情片男星的演技显然不错，把被怪物强奸的那种痛苦和羞耻演得惟妙惟肖。色情片明星的工作不就是被肏屁股吗……你为自己刚刚的疑虑和愧疚觉可笑。  
哪里有什么看不见的怪物。  
那怪物显然是没了耐性，男人的呜咽声忽然变得惊恐了起来。你看着他强撑着自己梗起脖子，粘液混着汗水和泪水抹花了他的脸，湿漉漉的头发随着怪物的动作被顶得微颤，有几缕粘在了他瘦削凸起的眉骨上。他的世界里大概下了一场淫荡的雨，而他被迫从内而外地被完全浸透了。  
怪物的东西大概是顶进了男人的内脏。他盖着薄薄一层肌肉的平坦腹部随着怪物的逐渐深入被顶得凸起，男人惊恐地看着自己小腹上被奸淫的记号，呻吟里带上了颤抖的耻辱和痛苦。他的身体随着怪物的抽插而颤动，像秋天被小孩子拿在手中玩弄的狗尾草，无声地颤动着。他屈辱地向后仰着头，手臂全无挣扎求生的欲望，无力地低垂下来。你能看到他小巧漂亮的喉结在他的喘息和自救般的吞咽中上下滚动着，被亵玩得红痕斑斑的胸部也随着他的动作挺得更加突出。在听到他低低的喘息抽噎声之后，你才意识到他在拼命的吞咽着自己的泪水——即使没什么人会看见他流泪。  
他不想看到自己被奸淫，但这个自欺欺人的动作显然让怪物的阴茎捅得更深。你咬着下唇，看着男人小腹上的凸起滚动着，戳刺着，一直顶到他最下方肋骨的边缘。男人已经无力挣扎了，他仿佛失去了意识，也或许是对这一切变得麻木。低垂的双臂在怪物的抽动下前后软软地晃着，如果不是喉结的滚动和隐约的抽泣声，你还以为他死了。  
一切都变得安静下来，这让他的低声呜咽和后穴被抽插时的色情水声显得更加明显。  
怪物的戳刺越来越快，最后扭着男人的双腿，抵在他的肉穴深处释放了出来。  
男人的穴口慢慢合拢，你仿佛看见了他肉穴里的东西——那不是精液，似乎是挤挤挨挨的乳白色的蛋。那些卵把他的小腹撑起微孕的弧度，他被抓着双腿扔到地上，却下意识地在腹部快贴到地面时伸出双臂抵住了自己，他护住了那些蛋，即使那是奸淫羞辱了他的怪兽留下的子嗣。  
影片到这里就结束了，你回味着这张奇妙碟片的内容，窝在沙发里，逐渐起了睡意。

博士试着想站起来走进自己的塔迪斯。他努力地收缩着自己的穴口，想把那些在重力影响下不断滑下来的蛋收在自己的肉穴里，却显然失败了。那些蛋刺激着他本就被蹂躏得极其敏感的穴口，一枚还随着他的动作浅浅地露出了一半，几乎要脱出来掉在地上。他害怕了，即使他遭受的一切让他痛苦和恶心，他也还是没有办法把怨恨报复到这些还没有生命意识的蛋里。  
他选择跪下来，压低自己的腰，用手肘和膝盖支撑着自己，一步步爬回塔迪斯。穴里的蛋随着他塌下的腰向前顶撞挤压着，有一枚顶在他的前列腺上反复研磨，给他带来罪恶而危险的快感。他觉得自己就像一条狗，撅着屁股爬行着，穴口里的蛋带来的刺激竟然就能让他腿根酸软，阴茎可悲地硬着，不得不努力克制住嗓子深处想要溢出来的细碎淫荡的呻吟。  
他被穴里的蛋肏弄了一路，在终于瘫倒在塔迪斯的地板上时，他的穴口已经在亮晶晶的肠液和自己忍不住的抠弄下变得红肿又淫靡。那些蛋像是不会振动却显然足够大的跳蛋，把博士的肉穴伺弄得松软湿润而又淫荡。  
他努力克制了，但当他在卫生间的镜子里看到自己红肿粘腻，还吐着小半个乳白色兽卵的穴口时，那种从心底而起，愈燃愈烈的自我厌恶和耻辱之心还是让他翻身趴在水池边剧烈地呕吐起来。  
他甚至连呕吐都不敢抬高身子——腹部的挤压会让那些挤挤挨挨的卵破开自己的肉穴，掉到地上，让那些本可能变成新生命的卵变成一摊死气沉沉的蛋液。  
再不会有比这更糟糕的事了。  
博士看着镜子里自己泥泞不堪的下体，勉强用双臂支撑着自己的身体。把蛋排出来，就现在。他下定了决心。“不可能有比这更糟糕的事了。”  
第一枚蛋很轻易地撑开了博士艳红的褶皱，从肠道里被挤压出来，伴着一摊怪物留下的粘液和博士的肠液。博士把胳膊背在身后支撑着，撑起自己上半身的重量，双腿半蹲，腿根颤抖，却还是尽力最大限度地打开。他盯着镜子中自己的穴口被那枚并不算小的乳白色的蛋逐渐撑大，而肉穴里其他的蛋随着穴道的蠕动挤压碰撞，磨蹭着博士的敏感点，刺激着他已经不堪重负的前列腺。他双手紧紧攥着，指甲深深地陷进肉里，想克制住自己的呻吟，却还是从嘴角溢出一声绵长而充满了淫欲的叹息。  
接连排出几枚卵几乎耗尽了博士全部的力气，还有三枚，而他甚至浑身酸软得没办法撑起自己的身体。那些卵折磨得他几乎失去了神志。  
他没办法再保持还算体面的半蹲姿势，而是像虾子般紧紧地把自己蜷缩起来躺在地上。他瘦削的胸腔随着已经没办法克制住的呻吟和喘息起伏着，眼泪和因为被快感刺激而忘记闭合的嘴角溢出的涎液混在了一起。他现在被后穴里难以排出的蛋搅乱了心神，无暇顾及自己是否像发情小兽一般淫荡不堪。  
他急切地把手伸进两股之间，把手指探进自己的肉穴里搅弄着，想抠出那枚作乱的蛋，全然不顾自己此时像个用手指自慰的欲求不满的色情片主角。  
那枚蛋几乎就要出来了。博士喘息着，喉咙深处压抑着低低的呻吟，感受着那枚卵被肠道蠕动着推挤到穴口。肉壁被挤弄的快感让他几乎无意识地摆动着腰，背部薄薄的肌肉和凸起的脊椎随着他的动作缓缓地起伏。  
把蛋挤出到一小半几乎就耗尽了他全部的力气，他伸出手指想把它抠出来，却没想到受到了刺激的肉穴猛地一缩，又贪婪地将蛋吞咽进了深处。他绝望又恼怒地把手指整根捅进穴口，泄愤似地抽插着，粘腻淫荡的水声几乎能盖过他喉咙里低沉痛苦的嘶吼。他颤抖着想象自己再也没办法把剩下的蛋排出来，那些小怪物在他的肉穴里孵化，破壳而出，为了获得自由把他的穴口撕裂，逃离那个逼仄淫靡的肉穴……  
当他把所有的蛋都排出来时，外面的时间已经接近傍晚。他挣扎着爬起来，把自己浸到浴缸里，“有人还需要我……我应该去……我应该……”

深夜突然再次响起的砸墙声让你从梦中惊醒，你迷蒙地睁开双眼，忽然意识到门铃也在被什么人一遍又一遍地按响。  
你翻身下床，路过了屏幕还微亮着的电视机，带着深夜被吵醒的恼怒和疲惫拉开了门，却被眼前的人吓了一跳。  
他显然换了件衣服——深紫色的毛呢风衣罩在板正的衬衫外头，带着深色花纹的领结优雅地护住了男人的脖子。  
“你是……”你想说，你是那个色情片的主角？却被他打断了。  
他扬起眉毛，扯动嘴角，眼神却越过你，飘忽地打量着你的屋子。“你好！我是博士！”


End file.
